Goodbye Wyatt (A Spirit Masters Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Carter now that he was able to finally get to know about them then he thought that this would last forever. But when he hears that Power Rangers City is going to fall apart then that would mean to say goodbye to Wyatt Danny Kendall and Buddy when they leave for the Enchanted Forest.
1. Chapter 1

My Reaction To Buddy's Case File

By Carter Grayson

So now that Buddy got his case file I can finally read it and man he did a really good job on it because really his story really wasn't that easy to tell but at least he knew why he did it because he knew if Wyatt could do a case file then he could do a case file and really i'm glad he was able to take care of it.

And in reading this I was able to hear what he went through in life and he wasn't afraid of telling his story and don't worry Buddy about Wyatt's secrets because really I wasn't going to force you to tell his secrets.

But instead show me the real you and what life was like for you and being with Kendall.

Oh and don't worry about not mentioning Kendall at the luggage company because it's already been told and really it's okay if you didn't mention that.

So now that the both of them got their case files done then really I did the right thing in letting them do a case file and since the experiment with those 4 getting along with each other then really it was the best idea I ever came up with.

Oh and yes I thought that Power Rangers City was going to be just fine.

That was until I heard the news that would change everything for us forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing The News

By Carter Grayson

It all began when I saw Wyatt leave Mayor Zordon's office and I knew something was going on so I asked him what was going on.

"Hey Wyatt." I said

"Oh hey Carter I got some news to share with you." he then said to me

"Yeah I was going to ask you what you were doing at Mayor Zordon's office?" I then asked him

"Well he called me in because Power Rangers City is going to come apart and he's worried that if those who do stay then they will die." he then replied

"Wait are you telling me this city is going to fall apart if we don't evacuate?" I then asked

'I'm afraid so but he has an idea everyone leaves this city and goes to another dimension and they will be safe there." he then replied to me

"Man I can't believe that's the only option left but is there anything else we can do?" I then asked

"Well you should tell everyone about the news and maybe we should do one last party before you and the others do leave Power Rangers City." he then replied

'Ok and yeah thanks for the idea because really I think that could work for us." I then said

And after that was done now it became clear that we should get ready because if not then we could be in trouble.

My Comment: well Carter it's the only way I do hope the others can understand that this city is going to come apart if we don't get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

My Meeting With Mayor Zordon

Now for those who weren't able to learn about the meeting then here's what happened in my meeting with Mayor Zordon.

"Mayor Zordon thanks for calling me I came as fast as I could and what seems to be going on?" I then asked him

"Well Wyatt i'm afraid that Power Rangers City is going to fall apart and there's nothing we can do to stop it." he then replied

"Man that sucks to hear so what I want to know is what to do because if we don't get ready then we're going to be in trouble if we don't do something fast." I then said

"And that's why I have an idea and that the others will have to go to other dimensions for their own safety and I take it Danny Kendall and Buddy want to move in with you?" he then asked me

"Yes they actually planned on it and I was okay with that because I believe they would be perfect back at my home in the Enchanted Forest." I then replied

"Well that's good to hear and really that would be a good idea for them to move in with you and also maybe we should do one last party here because that would be good to do one last one before they have to leave here." he then said to me

'That's a good idea because one last party here would so work for us here and it would be one that we will never forget." I then said to him as I was about to leave

And I as left his office I then knew I had to tell you Carter about the news because I was worried if I told you later on about the news it would be too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Telling The Others About The News

By Carter Grayson

So after I got the news from Wyatt I then decided to tell the others about the news and well I was worried they were going to take this the wrong way.

But thankfully they didn't take it the wrong way and instead were now aware of what's going on and boy if I told them later it would be too late.

And in telling them the news I was finally able to really tell them about what will happen if they do stay here.

Honestly I felt like I did the right thing in telling them because I was worried that this city wouldn't last forever and that if they didn't hear the news then they would be in major trouble.

And man Wyatt thanks for telling me about the news because I was totally unaware about the news until you told me.

My Comment: You're welcome Carter.


	5. Chapter 5

My Honest Reaction To Buddy's Case File

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now when I learned that Buddy would be doing a case file I was honestly surprised because really I wanted to hear his side of life and since I already did mine then I was pretty sure it would be the inspiration for doing his.

And really I believe he did the right thing in telling his story because honestly it was about time he told his story and now I know more about his life and what he went through with Kendall and he was able to explain what life was like with her.

Man if i'm going to be honest then I believe he did the right thing in telling his story because sometimes we all have stories to tell and really we all have to tell about how our lives were like back then.

And really in reading this it woke me up because Buddy I always knew you were quite special indeed and yeah that weekend with you Danny and Kendall was quite amazing because I knew you were going to mention that and don't worry it's fine with me because really you can be free and not worry about limits.

Oh and don't worry about mentioning Kendall at the Luggage Company because really that's already been told.

So overall you did one hell of a good job in telling your story because sometimes we all have stories to tell.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting The Party Ready

By Carter Grayson

Now since our time in Power Rangers City is coming to an end a party would be the right thing to celebrate the end of Wyatt's time here in Power Rangers City.

And honestly this will work because sure it will suck that this will be the last party here but really it's the only way to say goodbye to this city before we have to leave it.

So I then told the others about the party and they helped me out because they wanted to celebrate this last party together.

And as we were getting it ready I then knew this was going to be tough but we had to make it work for us because our time here is coming to an end.

Man just getting this ready is crazy but since this is it then we would make a party that no one will ever forget.

My Comment: Don't worry Carter I'm sure the party will be so worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

The Thought Of Being In The Enchanted Forest

By Danny Delgado And Kendall Morgan

Now since this city won't last forever then it became clear that we should move in with Wyatt in the Enchanted Forest because really it's the only way and since we already spent the weekend there then it would be perfect for us and Buddy.

And really there is no other place that can compare to the Enchanted Forest because his home is truly the place to be and really that would be the one for us.

Oh and since his friends Lugia and The Blue Knight have made the place so special then it would make sense for us to be there with them Wyatt and Buddy because yes we have thought of going to other dimensions.

But after we spent the weekend in the Enchanted Forest we knew that wasn't a good idea because we would go through life together and not separated.

And yeah we are so excited to move in with Wyatt because his home means so much to us.

My Comment: Yeah you guys and Buddy would be perfect in the Enchanted Forest.


	8. Chapter 8

The Thought Of Them Leaving

By Carter Grayson

Now when I started the experiment where Wyatt would be spending time with Danny Kendall and Buddy I knew they would go far together and when I did hear that they want to move in with Wyatt in the Enchanted Forest I knew that would be a good idea because really I knew since they like Wyatt a whole lot then that would be a good idea.

And really them leaving Power Rangers City would suck but I do support their decision to be with Wyatt because I always knew Wyatt was special after all.

Oh and Wyatt if I do see you at the party and it will probably the last time I will ever see you I just wanted to say thank you because really you made life here so much better and really I wish you and the other 3 good luck in the Enchanted Forest.

My Comment: Thanks Carter and really thanks for doing this investigation.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting Ready For The Party

By Danny Delgado And Kendall Morgan

So when it was almost time for the party we got ready and thankfully Wyatt was already set and we were able to catch up with him in getting ready for the party.

And really this is it because after tomorrow we leave this city and head to his home and from there on we would enjoy life together in the Enchanted Forest.

So really in getting for this party it would be crazy to think that this is it because really we knew this place wasn't going to last long but we make sure this last party will be so worth it.

My Comment: yes guys we will make this party so worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

At The Party

By Wyatt W. Buell

So when we finally made it to the party we knew this was going to be the best one we ever went to because Carter and the others did care about making sure this one will matter and it shows that they did care about it.

And while the party was going I knew that since this was it then really it was going to be tough to leave this place but sometimes we all have to do the right thing and since the other 3 are moving in with me in the Enchanted Forest then life for us will only get better.

And man i'm glad I came here because I knew coming here to help those who need me was a good idea after all and one I will never regret about.

Then I was able to meet the ones who were inspired my inspirational story and I knew they must've heard about it and that was okay because really I knew they would anyway.

As the party was coming to an end it was tough because honestly this was the last party I will ever be in and this was our last night here in Power Rangers City and honestly it's going to be tough to leave this place but I will never forget this place ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Leaving Power Rangers City

By Wyatt W. Buell

The next morning it was time to leave Power Rangers City but not without saying goodbye to those who knew us the most.

I did say goodbye to Carter and I thanked him for doing the investigation and I wished him the best of luck in the future.

Danny got to say goodbye to his soon to be former Wild Force Team mates and they were proud of him for doing this and that they wished him the best of luck in the Enchanted Forest.

And Kendall and Buddy got to say goodbye to the Dino Charge team before they left because she wanted to thank them for being there for her.

Once that was done we then got to the spot where I came here and now we leave Power Rangers City in the same spot that I came here.

And really it's going to be tough but we will make it work for us.


	12. Chapter 12

What Comes Next For Us

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now after we finally got to the Enchanted Forest my friends Lugia and The Blue Knight were there waiting for us and also they did ask about their stuff.

So I showed them their new home with their stuff already set and they were amazed because they thought it would be impossible to get that stuff there in the first place.

But somehow I was able to find a way for them so that it wouldn't be a major pain in the ass.

So now that they are here really I don't know where life will take us next but I do know this whatever happens next we will make it through together.

And this my friends isn't the end this is just the beginning for us and what comes next will be unpredictable but we will make it work for us here in the Enchanted Forest.

THE END.


End file.
